Chuck vs Version 2
by SilentRevelation
Summary: Immediately picks up where Season 2 ended in the intersect room. Possible look at things to come with action, comedy and eventual Charah shining through. Chapter 4 is up.
1. Introduction to Chuck Lee

Chuck vs. Version 2.0

_I am a huge fan of Chuck Fan Fiction, I believe there is an extremely talented group of authors out there, I myself, am not one of them._

_This is definitely my first Fanfic and in fact is the longest thing I've written other than work emails in at least eight years. I do realize that my punctuation is rusty but I am working on that and will continue to work on that in future chapters. I hope this story at least meets the minimal standards set forth by the community on this site and I do not embarrass myself too badly. Please read and let me know what you think, if you don't like it, I'm sorry. I am open to any and all suggestions._

_I don't have a Beta(other than MS Word spellcheck), so all mistakes are my own. _

_Oh yea, I don't own Chuck._

"Guys… I know Kung Fu!" Chuck looked straight into Sarah and Casey's shocked faces, glanced back down to the broken "Ring" operatives at his feet and then back up to Sarah and Casey, with a patented "Bartowski" grin on his face. "Guys...well, say something because I'm about to start freaking out as much as you obviously are."

As the adrenaline from this new and intense flash begin to ebb away he began to feel light headed and his vision slightly blurred. Chuck still looking intently into Sarah's now "Saucer" shaped crystal blue eyes he began to sway. Trying to stay upright he wracked his brain for something to say as both members of the former "Team Bartowski" stood not 10 feet away speechless.

"Sarah… please don't be mad, I had to do it, you were in danger, I'm so sorrrr" Chuck tried to get out but stopped; grabbing the sides of his head he cried out in pain, "God, it hurts!" Chuck yelled as the remaining strength in his legs left him and he dropped to his knees. "What's… Oh God… going on?" Chuck stammered through gritted teeth? The pain seemed to be bursting through the front of his skull and out of his eyes; his whole body felt like it was on fire. Within seconds the ordeal appeared to be too much for him as he succumbed to the darkness.

Seeing Chuck crumble to the ground in a pile of "Ring" agents was what Sarah needed to snap back into reality and away from the obvious dream she must have been having. Her Chuck Bartowski didn't have combat training; he couldn't disarm and disable one agent, let alone five at once. Her Chuck Bartowski was supposed to be safely topside, getting help.

Casey finally uprooted from the spot he was previously glued to during the whole "Circus De Moron" act rushed forward to Chuck's side to check on his fallen "former" teammate. Applying two fingers just below the jaw line Casey could sense a strong pulse; _phew, he's just unconscious_, _must be from the shock,_ Casey thought_._

"Bartowski! Snap out of it Bartowski, it's not nap time! Casey grunted, obviously still in shock as he roughly slapped Chuck in the face."

"Walker" Casey called over his shoulder, "run and go get assistance, we need a containment team in here ASAP, before these traitors decide to get up and rejoin the party!" "Walker" Casey called again as he didn't get an answer from his first order, "We have to…" Casey stopped as he saw Sarah slowly edging her way towards the door but never taking her "Saucer" sized blue eyes from Chuck's unconscious form. "WALKER!!" Casey yelled, snapping Sarah out of her stupor. "GO...GET… ASSISTANCE… Chuck needs medical attention and we need a containment team!"

"Casey" Sarah whispered. "Someone has to go and save Bryce before it's too late, he could still be… still be alive." Sarah's face was growing even paler as she never took her eyes off of Chuck's unconscious form.

Casey in that instant seemed to realized that Sarah was torn between who needed her more. Recovering the body of her former lover or staying to assist her "Could be, nerdy lover." Casey could see the anguish in her eyes as she continued to stare into the side of Chuck's head.

"Sarah," Casey said a little more calmly. "Think about your 'lady feelings' later, because right now I need my partner back and you're not helping anyone just standing there. Those ring agents have a two minute head start but they aren't expecting anyone but their team to make it out of here alive, we've got the element of surprise. So, either pursue them or help Chuck."

Sarah then took one last look at Chuck's prone form and darted out the door, yelling to Casey that she would call for backup as soon as she was out of the bunker.

Just as Sarah was out of the room Casey saw Miles beginning to stir. Standing up from Chuck's body, Casey sent a quick kick into Mile's stomach, jerking him awake as the air rushed out of his lungs.

"That was for pistol whipping me in the back of the head," Casey yelled to Miles. Casey kicked Miles again, resulting in a series of sickening pops as his foot landed in the side of his ribs, "that one was for trying to kill my partner, myself and my nerdy friend over there." With even greater effort than the previous two Casey stamped down hard on the center of Miles' face, resulting in a loud crunch and a splattering of blood "and that one was for all of the brave marines who won't be making it back to their families!"

Miles screamed in pain as he grabbed his face with both hands and looked up into Casey's rage filled eyes. Picking Miles up by the collar of his jacket Casey dealt Miles one last blow to the side of the head knocking him unconscious once again. Casey then rolled Miles onto his stomach, "we can't have you drowning in your own blood before you wake back up and especially before I get my turn at interrogating you. Casey then went around and kicked each "Ring" operative again in the side of the head, for good measure.

Casey then was able to bend back down to Chuck's body with a grin on his face. "Come on Bartowski, wake up!" Casey said shaking Chuck by the shoulders again, "we've got to get you somewhere safe so I can get outside to 'Walker' before she gets herself killed".

Upon hearing those words, Chuck's eyes fluttered open, "Sarah… we have to help… Sarah" Chuck stammered weakly.

"That's right 'Chuck Lee' we have to rescue your girlfriend and stop those 'Ring' agents who escaped topside before they can make contact with whomever their working for. We can't have them reporting back that the new intersect was destroyed. For your protection we need them to think that we thwarted their team during the assault and that we are one step ahead of them, not the other way around. 'The Ring', I've never even heard of them and I've been around the intelligence community for a long time. That's enough chatter though; can you stand up 'Kung Fu Casanova'?"

"No, Casey my legs are all cramped up, god my whole body is screaming at me right now. I don't think my body was ever intended to move like that."

"Alright then 'Bartowski' I'll give you a hand, let's hurry and get you somewhere a little safer and out of the way so I can head up top. After quickly picking up two of the handguns scattered on the floor and tucking them into the waistband in the back of his pants Casey then picked Chuck up in a fireman's carry and threw him over his shoulder. Just as Casey jogged out of the room Chuck caught one last glimpse at the destruction he had caused and grinned.

With the help of Orion's wrist computer and yelling directions over Casey's shoulder they were able to locate the security office down the hallway. Casey was able to drop Chuck into a reclining chair in front of the wall of security monitors. Taking quick inventory of the room by the glow of the security monitors Casey picked up a riot shotgun and ran out of the room to begin his search for his partner and the remaining 'Ring' operatives.

After Casey left the room Chuck slowly let himself fall out of his chair and onto the floor, he needed to lie down; his legs, arms and back were killing him, he could tell he had pulled and/or strained multiple muscles all over his body with his acrobatics. Lying there on the floor he didn't allow himself to dwell on the events that took place over the last hour, he could save that for later, instead he focused on what he needed to do now and how he was going to explain this to Sarah. Bryce had said it before he died, or at least Bryce had almost said it. Bryce told him she wasn't going to go with him and Chuck assumed he meant she was going to stay instead. _I have to know, I have to talk to her because I will need her with me if I'm going to survive this… Wow, my legs hurt so much!_ Chuck thought.

Chuck was then shaken from his thoughts as the sound of gunfire crackled through the speakers on the console nearest him. By sliding further away from the console along the floor he was able to get a good view of the nearest group of monitors. They showed Sarah pinned down by not two, but FIVE agents that he could only assume were "Ring". He could make out what had to have been Bryce's body stashed behind a couple of crates. Casey though, was in a more defensible position closer to the front door of the facility. The "Ring" agents were slowly flanking her and it didn't look like she had noticed yet… Sarah was in trouble! Chuck's eyes glazed over, he could feel the effects of a massive flash overtaking his body…

A Cruise ship

Olympic runners

Olympic gymnasts

A handgun and a paper target

A Cruise ship

Chuck jumped up from his prone position, the pain in his legs and back completely gone, he knew this was only a temporary reprieve though; the effects from the flash had obviously given him newfound abilities and what could amount to a mental dose of steroid/pain killer that would last long enough to allow him to do what he needed to do… and that was save Sarah.

Chuck was out the door in a matter of seconds, he stopped only long enough to grab the Beretta that was racked on the wall by the door and one of the spare clips stored on a shelf underneath. He wasn't sure how this was going to work but his usual apprehensiveness at holding a gun was gone and it felt natural to him, as if it was just an extension of his arm.

As he was running towards the stairs he twirled the gun in his hand, and then ejected the clip verifying it was loaded. That last step was unnecessary because in the back of his mind he knew it was loaded, he could feel each gram of the cold steel in his hand; he knew that it weighed just enough, signifying the clip was full. Chuck slammed into the stairwell door swinging it open; he then proceeded to take each step three at a time as he quickly climbed the eight stories he needed to cover before reaching the top.

Sarah ducked her head back behind her limited cover, she was in a bad spot and she knew it. She hadn't counted on their being three more "Ring" agents waiting for their team up top. _Why can't I focus, I've got to get my head in the game,_ she thought. Not only was she in a dire situation but she couldn't get the thought of Chuck's "Kung Fu prowess" and then unconscious body out of her mind.

_Why hadn't I just stayed with_ _Chuck and let Casey pursue Bryce_? _Why do I always choose wrong?_ She thought_._ Why couldn't she just disconnect from Bryce; she had already mourned him once. She had moved on and decided that when she was able to open her heart up again that she would do it with Chuck. She had turned down Cole and the short term gratification that he offered for something more real. She had chosen Chuck to be the one she would spend the rest of her life with; only Chuck just didn't know it yet. So, if she had decided all of this why was she up here now and not underground tending to him! She had tried to tell Chuck during the reception how she felt but had been interrupted by the eldest Bartowski. Now, Chuck had uploaded the intersect again, no doubt because he was afraid of losing her. _He makes me so angry_ _sometimes,_ she thought! _Why can't he just be patient?_ _Why can't he understand everything that I have to consider?_

Now wasn't the time for these thoughts, she needed to focus now, she could see two "Ring" agents moving from crate to crate, slowly flanking her left and three to her right and she was running out of options. Casey was safe but she was 20ft in front of him and completely exposed on both sides… they needed backup to arrive and they needed them now!

Just as she thought this she looked over the crates just in time to see the nearest enemy operative to her left fall from two shots to the shoulder and the forearm, successfully dislodging his gun between the metal containers he was using for cover. His partner following suit right after taking a shot somewhere below the waist and in the hand holding his weapon, causing it to fly over to Sarah's position.

Gun fire rained down upon the remaining three enemy agents to her right causing them to hold in their positions allowing Sarah and Casey time to circle around to the right and gain the upper hand. _Finally!_ Sarah thought. _Backup just in the nick of time._ Sarah glanced over her shoulder just long enough to see a shadowy figure standing 30 yards to her left behind several box crates and expertly providing cover fire. Upon coming within range Sarah and Casey were able to "put down" the remaining three "Ring" agents with little to no resistance.

Once the firefight was over, several black SUVs pulled up to the perimeter that Casey and Sarah had just secured allowing several fully armored NSA agents to pile out. The nearest arriving agent ran up to Casey and saluted.

"Colonel Casey, Captain Anderson at your service, sir. Tell me we're not late for the party."

"No Captain, your man over there provided just the assistance we needed, if it wasn't for him we might not have lasted much longer."

"Um sir, what man are you talking about? My unit rode with me once we received orders for General Beckman. It was our understanding that all of the facilities ground units had been lost in the initial invasion".

As the Captain said this they both snapped their heads over to the crates that concealed their mysterious savior, they could hear his screams of pain. Chuck stumbled out several feet from behind the crates he had used as cover still clutching his head in his hands, he fell to his knees and vomited before collapsing to the ground.

"MEDIC"! Casey yelled as he and the young Captain rushed over to where their lanky savior had just fallen. "Bartowski? Oh come on Bartowski you idiot, you were supposed to stay downstairs and wait for us. Now, you're lying face down in the dirt, covered in puke and I'm supposed to 'thank you' again for saving my life for the 2nd time in the last fifteen minutes.

As the Medic rushed over to Casey and the Captain's side he immediately stated, "Backup! I need to assess the situation".

"Corporal", Casey demanded his attention, "this man has a prior medical condition that needs to be addressed… Umm, caused by previous head trauma. Without prior knowledge to his condition you won't be able to do much. I want him secured, stabilized, flown to a secure facility in Los Angeles and kept for observation. I will personally bring in his primary care physician." Normally Casey would leave this in the hands of the honorable men and women who served in the United States military, but no one knows of Chuck's 'new' version of his 'old' condition and he wasn't going to let just anyone in on that secret until he had discussed it with Sarah.

_Maybe something good will come from Woodcombe finding_ out _about Chuck's other life. I'll contact him as soon as I can secure Walker and get her out of here, Casey thought_. _Wait, why isn't Walker crying over_ _Chuck's body right now…_ _Oh, she doesn't know yet, she only has eyes for the deceased right now. Wow, when she finds out Chuck risked his life to save her again, that kid is really going to have some serious head trauma._

While what she thought was the "rest" of the containment unit arriving Sarah began walking slowly towards Bryce's body. He had been laid down behind the last set of crates in the clearing and had originally been used as cover when she had first ambushed the escaping "Ring" agents. He hadn't been harmed anymore than… he already had been though, even though she was an expert marksman she hadn't risked taking the shot while they still held him. She apparently could take the shot when he was alive, but only when he was giving her permission, but not in death. This is why they were able to advance on her so quickly, she had hardly returned fire. Now though, as she knelt beside him he looked so peaceful, his eyes were closed and the sun was setting behind him and everything had become quiet. He looked just as he had those wonderful mornings several years ago when she had awoken before him and had stolen a few moments of peace to watch him sleep.

That's just it, that's what he was doing this time, he was just sleeping. She has already mourned his death and moved on, she'd even fallen in love with another. She wasn't going to let this tear her apart again, she would miss him, she would remember him as he was, but she would not dwell. She would only let a few silent tears fall before going back for Chuck; he needed her now more than Bryce did. Just then Sarah's head snapped up as she heard a man scream, the silence had been broken. She could see in the distance a shadowy figure stumble and fall and Casey call out for a medic. He had things obviously under control, giving her a few moments to herself.

Sarah stood and addressed the nearest NSA agent and informed him that the body be taken care of, because his life depended on it. Looking scared he immediately nodded, snapped a salute and called over two of his team. She looked down at Bryce one final time, thanked him for the good times, the bad times and for sending Chuck the intersect. Chuck himself may never thank Bryce, but she could. Bryce had unintentionally brought her and Chuck together and saved her from what she was becoming. In that moment she told herself that she would not lose another love, a greater love. She would stand up against the U.S. Government, and the entire intelligence community if she had to. She was going to get what she wanted for once and that was a normal life, with the man she loved and his wonderful family. She would not let anything or anyone take Chuck away from her. "Agent" Sarah walker was not a force to be reckoned with…

_I greatly hope that you enjoyed this story even a little. I actually have a pretty interesting direction I would like to take this piece in. SO, if you enjoyed it even a little please read and review. Thank you for giving me your time!_


	2. Chuck is lucky to have her

_Wow! I am genuinely at a loss for words. Thank you for the wonderful support of my first Fanfic! I promise to take your suggestions and implement them immediately. So, from this day forward there will be no more "Walls of text". Hopefully this chapter will be al little easier to read and follow along. Please keep those reviews and suggestions coming. Thank you!_

_FYI, there isn't as much action as I would normally like in this chapter but I am taking the time to establish a direction. I hope everyone likes where I'm headed._

_Sadly, no Beta for me, I am just not that cool. So, please forgive all of my mistakes. Please enjoy!_

_I don't own Chuck._

**Chuck vs. Version 2.0**

**Chapter 2**

Chuck is lucky to have her

"Chuck?!" screamed Sarah as she ran the last 30 yards to where the NSA medics were loading Chuck on a stretcher and Casey was smoking his celebratory "post mission" cigar. It wasn't until Sarah had begun walking away from Bryce's body and snapped out of her own thoughts had she began to wonder about the fate of their injured savior.

"Casey, what's going on? Why is Chuck out here already? Why is he not downstairs locked in a secure room?" Sarah punctuated each sentence with a quick jab to Casey's chest. "You have two seconds to start spilling your guts before I spill them for you!"

"Look Walker, you're not going to like what I have to say" said Casey. "It's pretty embarrassing…" Before Casey could say anything else comprehension swept across Sarah's face and she grew about three shades paler.

"Tell me, that wasn't Chuck up here providing cover fire! Tell me he did not just save us for a 2nd time in 15 minutes! Tell me that in his injured condition he did not rush up here, put his life in danger and risk further injury! Come on Casey, lets not kid ourselves, Chuck can't even hold a gun let alone fire one with remotely any accuracy." Sarah punctuated this last sentence with a slightly hysterical giggle.

Casey took a visible step back from his former partner. _Whoa_, thought Casey, _Walker isn't taking this situation very well, I'm glad I'm still wearing my vest. "_Look Walker." Casey said. "What can I say? The kid has a soft spot for us."

Sarah didn't immediately respond, instead she looked over at the medic setting up an IV of Saline Solution and pain killers for Chuck who was thankfully still unconscious. _Well thankfully for him, _thought Sarah, _because when he wakes up I'm going to kill him and then kiss him, or vice versa, regardless he's going to die._

"Where are we taking him Casey? He needs help, who knows what this new intersect is doing to him," asked Sarah.

"Well, first off, I've called in a chopper to airlift him to a secure medical facility in LA; I'm thinking that we should have Woodcombe meet us there."

"Awesome?" Sarah Asked. "Why do we want to bring Devon in on this situation?"

"Well, 'boy wonder' has already spilled the beans to his hippie Brother-in-law so it won't be too big of a shock to him and he is someone that we know is trustworthy, or at least will have 'the kid's' best interest in mind," replied Casey.

"Walker, before the 'MedEvac' chopper arrives I think you and I should discuss some game plan. I think we should consider our next couple of moves very carefully. Whatever we do isn't just going to affect 'numb nuts' over there," said Casey as he nods his head in Chuck's direction.

"It's well… for lack of a better term… 'world altering,' isn't it? We don't even know who we can trust anymore; especially now that Bartowski has uploaded this new intersect. He'll have every intelligence agency in the world after him unless we keep this under wraps. Just look at what he was able to accomplish today, without any prior training! We both saw what he did in the intersect room and I don't know about you but I was fairly impressed by the way he disarmed those 'Ring' agents from that distance without fatally wounding them." Casey said with an appreciative smirk on his face.

"Yea, thanks to Bartowski, there are two more of these scumbags for me to take out my 'nerd frustrations' on." Casey said with a satisfied smirk. "If he can do all of that without any prior training think of what a trained operative might be able to accomplish. I don't know what Beckman was thinking this time; this new intersect was too powerful to be trusted to anyone. As much as I hate to say it, the kid is about as good natured as they come, but yet I don't think even he can make it through this one without it changing him forever."

As Sarah stood there listening to Casey and nodding her head in agreement, she started to panic. Not only was she not starting her new "normal" life tonight but she could potentially be losing the man she fell in love with forever. _I… love him… Wow, I still have trouble saying those_ _words even in my own head, how am I ever going to be able to convince him of how I feel? I know Casey is right, but I won't let this change him and I won't let anyone take him away. I need Orion's help._

"Casey, we have to help Chuck through this, we can keep him safe and I think I know just how we can get it done." Sarah then dropped her voice to a conspiratorially low whisper. "Casey, now don't freak out, but I think what I'm going to say next might just be considered treason…

At this Casey's eyes grew a little wide, but he made no attempt to interrupt her, instead he just gave out a little grunt signaling her to continue.

"I agree with you, this new intersect was too powerful, Chuck was right in destroying it. If 'Fulcrum' or the 'Ring' or whomever they're called had gotten their hands on it than we wouldn't be standing here. We need to make sure this new version of the intersect never falls into enemy hands and I think we can do this by enlisting the help of Chuck's dad."

"Orion?" asked Casey. "What do you have in mind 'Walker?"

"Well 'Colonel Casey', not only can we help Chuck but we may be able to slow the development of the next intersect when that begins. Here is what I'm thinking………

Three minutes later the familiar sound of Rotor Blades could be heard as Chuck's "Evac" chopper closed in.

Sarah and Casey pulled apart when they could no longer hear each other's whispered voices over the sound of the helicopter hovering overhead.

"Look Casey, I'm going to ride with Chuck, you debrief the agents here and escort our new prisoners to a secure CIA holding facility and begin the interrogations. We're going to have to move quickly if we want to pull this off. You can go ahead and debrief the General on our situation as soon as you arrive at the holding facility, I'll get in contact with her as soon as I can verify Chuck is alright. Remember Casey, stick to the plan, it's a 'need-to-know' basis from now on."

Casey nodded to Sarah and then turned to the awaiting chopper and started barking out orders. "Alright, load Agent Carmichael onto that chopper and round up my prisoners," Casey yelled to the agents.

Looking down at the group of seven 'bagged and tagged' prisoners awaiting their transport Casey whispered to the group, "alright ladies now the fun begins" before he back handed the nearest hooded prisoner causing him to stumble into his buddies.

Once Sarah had climbed into the awaiting Helicopter she sat down next to Chuck and grabbed his hand tightly in hers. Her only concern right now was making sure Chuck was alright, he had been in so much pain directly after both flashes had receded. _Wow, I've got to keep it_ _together,_ _I can't let these guys see me break down_, Sarah thought as she bit her lower lip in an attempt to hold back the tears.

_I've been around death for such a long time; I've seen numerous partners injured in the line of duty. Why is this so different? It's because it's_ _Chuck, _Sarah told herself, _he's supposed to be invincible, he's never hurt, I don't allow it. Oh god, I can't lose him…_

Sarah watched as the Medic injected more sedatives into Chuck's IV. Judging by the doses she'd seen him give Chuck earlier, he was probably going to be dead to the world for the next several hours.

Once the Medic had retreated back into his own seat, Sarah took the opportunity to examine Chuck a little more closely and whisper into his ear. Chuck didn't look terrible, he had some bruising on the knuckles of both hands and forearms, and he no doubt had several muscle sprains and tears in his legs and back, other than that he looked completely normal.

"We're going to beat this Chuck and then we're going to have that life together that we've always wanted, you just didn't know that I wanted it too… Because I don't want to save the world Chuck, I want to stay with you." She punctuated the last sentence with a kiss on the cheek. Blushing slightly she slid back into her own chair with Chuck's hand resting firmly in hers.

**Secured CIA Detention Facility: Communications Room**

"Colonel Casey!" General Beckman screamed at her "former" favorite agent via Video Conference. "I want to know what happened and I want to know what happened now! First you tell me Larkin is dead, now you're telling me our latest Intersect was destroyed and by Bartowski no less, upon Larkin's request and not by these so called "Ring" operatives you've reported about! You had better give me every detail now Colonel and I expect yours and agent Walker's full written reports on my desk within 12 hours or I'll have you tagging wildlife in Alaska by tomorrow evening."

"Where is Agent Walker anyways Colonel? Why is she not here giving this report alongside of you?"

Casey gulped and let out a fearful grunt. "Well, you see ma'am after destroying the new intersect and successfully ensuring that it would not fall into enemy hands, Bartowski was assaulted by the "Ring" operatives as they entered the room and was roughed up pretty badly before being knocked unconscious. Luckily, Walker and I were able to disarm and capture the "rogue" agents before they were able to kill Chuck though." Casey was visibly sweating at this point.

"Walker instead of joining me here has accompanied our… our 'hero," Casey said barely able to keep from chocking on the word. "She has accompanied him to the Hospital to verify his condition. She informed me that she would be giving her full report to you, from there, as soon as his condition is confirmed."

General Beckman did not look pleased by this news but thankfully she had not started yelling again so Casey deciding to take a risk, continued on.

"General, I would also like to take this opportunity and inform you of another new revelation that took place this afternoon. During the Wedding reception Agent Walker was able to convince our former Asset to rejoin "Team Intersect" as an analyst."

By this point Casey couldn't believe the General had not commented on his sudden burst of perspiration, he could feel his hair sticking to his forehead. _Boy, I hate lying to a commanding officer_, Casey thought.

Casey continued, "due to the events that took place this afternoon Ma'am I would also like the opportunity to rejoin this team and get back at those traitors for what they have done. Given your permission ma'am, myself and Agent Walker would also like to begin providing Chuck with "stage 1" combat and infiltration training."

The General's continued to nod apprehensively as Casey continued his request.

"Let's just face it ma'am, being tied so closely to the intersect for so long and being Orion's son, the kid doesn't stand a chance without the proper training. Also, given the sacrifices he's made this evening and over the past two years towards the "greater good" I believe he could become a very valuable Asset and possible Agent someday."

_I think I'm going to faint!_ Casey thought. _Lying to the General and praising that giant moron does not make for a very good evening, I need some pepto! Whoa, I can't wait to get into the interrogation room and begin to work out some of my "angry'"center._

Casey continued his debriefing to the General, of course embellishing the number of enemy operatives he was able to eliminate while down playing Chuck's attempt at a rescue as a "convenient distraction"…

**Downtown LA Hospital: Secure Room**

Sarah had pulled a chair up to Chuck's bed and rested her head on his shoulder; Chuck's chest was covered in a web of silky blonde hair. With her arm draped across his chest there was no way he was going anywhere without her noticing. She was determined to talk to him; she just hadn't decided whether or not it would involve yelling and threats against his most private parts yet or not.

Sarah jerked her head up when she heard a light tap against the door, immediately Devon Woodcombe, Chuck's overly happy, muscular, tan and always sickeningly awesome brother-in-law peaked his head in. "Sarah, sorry I'm running late; it is my Wedding night you know?"

"It's alright Devon, we wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important, thanks for coming." Sarah responded while straightening up in her chair. "Speaking of your Wedding night, how did you manage to get out without Ellie noticing?"

At this question Devon's shoulders drooped a little. "Well John gave me the key code to get into his apartment and he told me where I could find the 'knock out mint spray."

"Not only did I have to tell my new wife that her breath could use a little freshening up but I also had use knock out spray on her…" As he said this Devon continued to stare at the floor, "It's alright though, she had a lot of champagne tonight so I should be able to pass it off to her tomorrow as her just passing out from all of the alcohol and exhaustion from our busy day."

"Don't worry about it Devon, we really appreciate you coming, who knows who we can trust anymore."

"Speaking of that Sarah, I remember Chuck bringing you in here before and now he is here, don't you "super secret agents" have a "Government" Medical Facility you can go to?"

Sarah smiled at Devon. "Well, the United States is a pretty big country and the US Government can't hide giant underground Hospitals in every city. Instead we just rely on local Hospitals that have Government employees on their payroll. I bet you didn't know that 25% of the staff at this hospital currently serves under some branch of the US Government. I bet you didn't even notice the four armed guards that are currently patrolling outside of this room right now. No, you wouldn't would you? They're Janitors, Nurses, Doctors and even Hospital Administrators and Patients."

Devon's jaw hit the floor, "you… have got… to be pulling my leg… That is so… awesome!!" Devon whispered the last word for dramatic effect.

"Now, let's get to business, how is my 'Awesome Secret Agent,' brother-in-law?" Devon said picking up Chuck's chart from the end of the bed. "Hey, why is his chart blank, it doesn't even have his personal information on it?"

"Devon, that's because this patient doesn't exist and you are the only Doctor that will be allowed in here. As far as what's wrong with him, Chuck today performed some extracurricular activities and it appears he may have torn or strained several muscles in his legs and back. When he's awake he's in a lot of pain and can't stand or walk without assistance, that's why we've kept him sedated." Sarah said all of this while Devon pulled the covers up to Chuck's knees to check for damage.

"He does appear to have some swelling around both ankles and knees and there is considerable bruising, but nothing appears to be broken, which is awesome!" Devon said as he applied pressure to Chuck's legs. "Let's get him woken up and checked out."

"That sounds great, thanks Devon, I'm going to step out and make a quick phone call while you wake him up and continue his examination." Sarah said as Devon inserted a syringe into the end of Chuck's IV.

Upon closing the door Sarah nodded to a man sitting across the hall wearing a baseball cap and reading a magazine, his hand slowly withdrew from the inside of his jacket.

Stepping into an unoccupied room Sarah dialed a number that she had already committed to memory, since first dialing it upon arriving at the Hospital.

"Mr. Bartowski, your son-in-law is here now checking out Chuck, physically, on the outside Chuck just looks like he just ran an "Ironman Triathlon" and then was immediately hit by a semi, but internally everything seems to be alright. Devon is scheduling him for an MRI within the hour. My main concern is whether or not this new intersect could be hurting Chuck more than a couple sprains and bruises. You should have seen him after the Flash had receded, I thought he was dying..." Sarah ended that last sentence with a slight sob that didn't go unnoticed by the Elder Bartowski.

"Sarah, I'm going over the schematics I was able to lift from the NSA database now, they've made some drastic changes. Nothing like this was supposed to be possible, only images and data, nothing physically altering. I will need more time to pour over the data, but… from what I can tell so far Chuck should be alright, at least for the time being. It sounds like he isn't able to assimilate these new Flashes as quickly as he could before and I believe it all has to do with file size, if you can believe that." Laughed Orion.

"What do you mean, 'file size?" Asked Sarah slightly confused.

"Well, you have a Video IPod don't you? Mr. B asked. "You know, I'm the one that thought of portable, digital media players you know… Well, I guess we can discuss that later.

"Sure, I use it when I'm working out or going on a long run or thinking about Chu… Oh never mind, yes sir, I have one. Chuck keeps it loaded for me with songs, funny videos and photos of us."

"That's perfect, now, have you ever been there while Chuck was loading those songs and videos on there for you? If so, did you notice how quickly a five minute song loaded as opposed to a five minute video? Asked Mr. Bartowski.

"Sure, I'm not a complete tech newb," replied Sarah smiling to herself as she used one of Chuck's gaming references. "Obviously, the song will load faster because the file size is considerably smaller. Do you think the same thing is happening to Chuck, he's having trouble absorbing the larger Flashes?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying; you're an extremely smart girl. Now this is all in theory but we both know how debilitating a normal Flash can be, you're incapacitated for at least 10 seconds as you process the information. It is a lot of information to process in a short period of time so it takes a lot out of you." Orion paused for a couple of seconds to collect his thoughts.

"Now imagine having to flash but instead of just a few documents and images, you have to flash on an advanced skill set. Chuck has the potential of learning and mastering a skill, like "Kung Fu" in a matter of seconds, when it would take anyone else at least a decade. Not only does it take longer for his mind to process these new skills but he also has to retain it and use it, not just look at it and memorize. It's like trying to jam a watermelon into a small jar; Chuck is literally bursting at the seams when the Flash is over. From what you've described it doesn't appear to end until 'you, my dear' are safely out of harm's way.

"You know that's not the way I want it, don't you Mr. Bartowski? I do care for Chuck, a lot. I'm supposed to save the day, not the other way around," Sarah sniffled again. _God, I can't break down while on the phone with his Dad, I'm growing so soft_, Sarah thought.

"I know why he does it Sarah; I just hope you do too. Stephen said this with a little smile.

"The silver lining to all of this is, after Chuck has some time to assimilate all of the information he should be able to recall it more easily and with less pain. The more often he Flashes on a subject the easier it 'should' become."

"Phew, that's great news!" Sarah said after letting out a huge sigh.

"Now Sarah, remember this last important detail, he won't be nearly as proficient at any skill when he's not in his "Flash Mode." This new Intersect wasn't designed to create agents; it was designed to keep them alive when the odds weighed heavily against them. If you want to help Chuck, than push him into some training. Some weight training, along with some basic combat and infiltration training will go a long way; the more capable he is the less information the Intersect has to pump into him to bring him up to the necessary level."

"I understand Mr. Bartowski, in fact Casey is in the process of requesting our new assignment and the ability to put Chuck through a "phase 1" training regimen. Once he gets the necessary approval we will whip Chuck into shape. In fact I'm thinking of recruiting Devon to be Chuck's personal trainer when it comes to the fitness portion."

"That sounds great! It never hurts to be in shape. Sarah, before you go I just wanted to make sure you understood something. You know how much I went through to keep Chuck and his sister safe, you know this isn't the life I wanted for him. Please keep my boy safe, don't let this change him." Mr. Bartowski pleaded. "If you promise to keep him safe than I'll agree to what we discussed before, I will join your team and keep Beckman occupied. I won't let this ruin my son's life."

_Come on Walker, get it together, you can do this. Give him the reassurance you both want. I wish I could just tell him he has nothing to worry about because I love Chuck too much to let him change,_ Sarah thought.

"You have my word as both Sarah Walker the friend and the Agent… I will keep him safe."

-----------------------------

After regaining her composure Sarah stepped back into Chuck's room to be greeted by an enormous smile and outstretched hands.

"Sarah, you're alright!" Chuck yelled and then coughed and winced in pain.

Awesome grabbed Chuck and pushed him back down "Whoa bud, you've got to take it easy! You're going to be in a lot of pain for the next week at least, you've sprained and pulled a lot of muscles here."

"I've got him scheduled for an MRI in 20 minutes Sarah," Devon said as he looked up at the Blonde that just entered the room. "Whoa, she's not looking so hot tonight, I don't know who she's fooling if she thinks we can't tell she's been crying," Devon thought. "I'll give you guys a few minutes; I'll be back in 20 to escort Chuck downstairs."

Sarah just nodded as Devon walked past; she only had eyes for one man.

"Um, Sarah, are you alright? You're scaring me a little with the way you're looking at me… W…w…what are you doing with that knife?!" Chuck gasped

KERPLUNK… Chuck went cross eyed as he tried to focus on the dark, ceramic throwing knife that was embedded into the headboard of his bed not six inches above his head. "Okay, Sarah, calm down, I know you're upset but there is no reason… I'm sorr…!"

"Chuck, SHUTUP!!" Sarah stammered with tears rolling down her cheeks. "That was just a warning! If you ever disobey another order, if you ever knowingly put yourself in danger, if you ever risk your… If you ever…."

The rest of what Sarah was trying to say was lost as she leapt the last several feet to his bed, grabbed his face with both hands and fervently kissed him.

Her hair tickled his face as her mouth parted, inviting him in. Chuck was shocked, but not so shocked that he would let an opportunity like this pass. He attacked back, savoring every blissful second, every taste and every touch. She had climbed onto the bed and was now straddling his legs; he didn't care how much it hurt, he could endure, he wouldn't do anything to spoil this moment. They passionately kissed for minutes, their tongues intertwined, their hands roaming free. Their only reprieve was the unfortunate breaths they were forced to take. He could taste her hot breath, it was like heaven, it was everything he remembered and everything he never wanted to forget.

She was on top of him now, she knew it probably hurt his legs but she didn't care, she needed this and would only stop when he made her. She was moving her hands across his chest, she was always so surprised at how defined it was, especially for someone who hardly ever worked out. She wanted more; she needed more from him, but not now. Their kiss continued, she could taste his hot breath and she loved it, he was her favorite flavor.

Chuck moved his hands around to her back and up her shirt; he started rubbing circles with his fingertips on the small of her back. This elicited a soft moan from Sarah and she moved her hands from his chest and back to his face and kissed him more forcefully. He wanted this to continue but he knew that they would have to stop; he was physically in no condition to move this party past first base. He also didn't want their first time to be like this, in a Hospital bed, lacking all romance and before he told her he loved her.

Sarah, savoring the last few moments of their kiss, hoping that it would be the first of many more slowly relinquished her hold on his mop of brown curls. "Wow, I am so hooked now," she thought. Looking down into his eyes, drinking him in and then…….. SSSLLLAAAPPP!!!!!!

"OUCH, what was that for?!" Chuck yelled, looking hurt and rubbing his now very pink cheek.

"That was your final warning!" Sarah yelled back. "You are too important to me; I care about you to much! You just can't go putting yourself in danger, especially if I'm not in a position to protect you. I don't care if you think my life hangs in the balance. Without you Chuck… I would… I would just die, alright?! So, instead of me dying, I am opting to just beat some sense into you.

Chuck reached up and parted Sarah's flowing blonde hair, wiped away her tears and looked into her deep blue eyes and flashed his famous "Bartowski" smile. "Would it be too much to ask to just be sedated again?" Chuck asked rubbing his cheek again.

_So, what did everyone think? I hope it was alright. I have to admit, that was the first time I have ever written a romantic scene of any kind. Please review it and let me know if you thought it was any good. Please read and review, all suggestions are appreciated. _


	3. Best laid plans of agents and intersects

_I'm very sorry for the confusion concerning Chapter 3. I completely messed up while updating the first two chapters and made it look like I had uploaded Chapter 3 prematurely. Please accept my apologies because I am an idiot ____._

_I'm sorry this update has taken so long, I was on vacation all of last week and the beach isn't very conducive to creative writing ____._

_Thank you to everyone who has so far made this an extremely enjoyable experience for me. You make me want to continue writing and push out as much content as I can. I really do appreciate all of your suggestions and I will continue to try and implement them. _

_I believe the 2__nd__ chapter was easier to read and flowed more smoothly than the 1st thanks to some of your excellent suggestions. Now hopefully I can continue with that progress and make this chapter even easier to follow. I will do that by changing how I write each characters "inner monologue" by putting their inner thought in __italics__._

_Please keep those reviews and suggestions coming because they are fuel to the creative fire._

_I have no beta, so all mistakes are my own._

_I do not own Chuck._

_Please enjoy!_

**Chuck vs. Version 2.0**

**Chapter 3**

Chuck vs. the best laid plans of Agents and Intersects

**Downtown LA Hospital: Secure Room**

"Alright Bartowski, it's time to get up and go!" Casey said as he none to gently grabbed Chuck and shook him by the shoulders.

"Wha… What's going on Casey?" Chuck sputtered. "I'm injured and need my beauty sleep. Devon had me up all night poking me with cold metal instruments and taking X-Rays."

"I know moron," Grunted Casey. "I spoke with Devon an hour ago as he was walking out the door to pick up your sister and head towards the Airport for their Honeymoon. He said you were clear to go home but that you would need to take it easy for a while. Because of your 'Chuckrobics' yesterday you managed to pull and strain several muscles in your legs and lower back. Luckily for you the government supplies their field operatives with special ointments and injections that can speed up the healing process considerably. That and I'm sure if you asked Walker really nicely she might agree to give you a massage before she decides to try and stab you again."

"Yea, well, that's all good but why isn't Sarah in here waking me up right now?" Asked Chuck with a sloppy grin on his face. After finally expressing her feelings for him last night Chuck thought he might have woken up to her beautiful smile beaming at him from the nearby chair, but no such luck_._

"She would have at least been a little gentler; I'm injured for crying out loud!" Chuck said.

"Chuck, judging by the throwing knife embedded two inches into your headboard, I don't think so." Casey said trying to keep the grin off of his face.

_Yea, but it was totally worth it. _Chuck thought to himself as he looked up at her memento from the night before; it was still sticking out of his headboard not six inches from his head.

"Yeah kid, wipe that idiotic grin off of your face. You can dream about Walker on your own time, I need you to get dressed because we leave in five. Let me know when you're ready because I've got to wheel you out of here." Casey grunted as he threw Chuck a wad of clothes.

Casey abruptly turned and left the Hospital room not wanting to see anymore of the pale flesh Chuck was hiding underneath that Hospital gown. He could easily leave all of the nerdy voyeurism up to Walker.

After ten minutes of struggling to get dressed while using as few muscles as possible Chuck was able to wince and grunt his way out of his Hospital gown and into a pair of sweatpants and a loose fitting t-shirt.

"Casey! I'm ready to go, hurry up and get me out of this place because a carton of ice cream and my Xbox are waiting for me at home!" Chuck yelled while trying to gently hold himself upright and apply Orion's wrist computer to his arm. _I'm never going anywhere without this little baby on_. _Hhmm, I_ _wonder if I can pull up Call of Duty cheats on it,_ Chuck thought.

**Casa Bartowski**

"Walker! Your nerd in shining armor has arrived," Casey said as he roughly pushed Chuck through the front door of his and Ellie's apartment and abruptly stopped causing Chuck to almost tumble out of the front of the chair.

"Hey Casey, do I need to remind you again to show some compassion towards your injured hero?" Chuck asked while looking at Casey and trying to keep a straight face. _I'll never get tired of reminding him of that, _Chuck thought_. _

Casey's eyes bulged and he emitted a low level growl at that comment. "You do know stud that as soon as Walker starts your treatments today you'll begin to feel a lot better, so consider this your last free ride." Casey said as he unceremoniously dumped Chuck out of the chair and onto the living room sofa.

Sarah, watching this exchange from the hallway just shook her head and said, "Boys".

"Alright Casey, I've got things from here, you can go home and finish your written report to Beckman. Also, tell her that I will be sending mine over in 30 minutes, just as soon as I'm done giving Chuck his treatment and helping him get settled in." Sarah called from the kitchen as she was taking a small, black, plastic container from the door of the refrigerator.

Chuck's head immediately snapped in Sarah's direction and his eyes lit up. Even while standing in the kitchen in sweat pants, an old grey t-shirt of his and her hair in a pony tail she looked like the picture of perfection. _Jill never looked this good even on her best days_. _I'm so lucky!_ Chuck said to himself as his mind wandered back to what took place last night in his Hospital room.

Casey just nodded, let out another grunt and ran out the front door as fast as he could. _Judging by the glimmer in Chuck's eyes when he saw Walker walk into the kitchen, I think a "lady feelings" bomb is about to explode in there. I better get into the apartment, grab a drink and start recording because this is going to be good._

"Sarah?" Chuck called tentatively from his spot on the couch.

"Yea Chuck," Sarah said walking into the living and kneeling down beside Chuck on the couch and laying the black case down on the coffee table. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Oh, I've never felt better, how are you?" He said as he attempted to sit up, groaned in pain and then fell back into the couch.

Sarah's face grew more concerned. "Don't worry Chuck, I've got a pretty powerful cocktail of pain killers, anti-inflammatory meds and a couple of other 'top secret' CIA drugs in this case. You'll be on the fast track to recovery as soon as I give you one little injection."

"What?!" Chuck yelped. "Sarah, you know that needles and I don't go together, I mean needles are to me like Casey is to hugs, we just don't mix."

"I know all about your adversity to needles Chuck, but you're just going to have to trust me on this one. You don't really have any other choice unless you want to spent the next 7-10 days letting Casey wheel you back and forth to the bathroom"

**Casa Casey: Living Room**

Casey nearly choked on the swig of Scotch he had just taken as the bug in Chuck's living room transmitted what Walker just said into his headphones. _I'll go over there and force feed him the whole bottle before I wheel him back and forth to the bathroom. I won't do it! I'm a Colonel for crying out loud, not a Male Nurse! _Casey thought to himself.

**Casa Bartowski: Living Room**

"Okay Sarah, you got me, I'll cooperate this time, if not than just to save Casey the embarrassment of being my Male Nurse." Chuck grinned as he said this and looked up into the light fixture above him knowing that this was the closest bug to his proximity.

"Alright, now that we've got that settled, I'm going to need you to flip over and pull down your pants." Sarah said will trying to hide the blush creeping up her neck.

"You need me to wha… what?" Chuck stammered. "Um, there's got to be a better way Sarah, I mean, can't you just inject it into my arm? Let's not get carried away here, I mean there's just no reason to, well, you know. Can't you just stick me with it through my pants?"

"Come on Chuck you're babbling," Sarah said while silencing Chuck by pressing a finger to his lips. "You only need to pull them down a few inches and expose one cheek. Besides, it's not like it's anything I haven't seen before," Sarah said with a satisfied smile thinking back to the few times she'd peaked at Chuck's surveillance footage while he was getting dressed after getting out of the shower.

"Sarah, what do you mean by that, and why is your face getting so red… Wait, are you blushing?!" Chuck demanded as he timidly exposed the top three inches of his left butt cheek.

"What, I am not blushing!" Sarah adamantly said as her face grew even redder and before she quickly plunged the tip of the needle into Chuck's exposed cheek.

"OUCH! Ya know, you could warn a guy before doing something like that. Haven't you ever heard of counting to three?"

Sarah just smiled and stole one last quick peak as Chuck pulled his pants back up. She then bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm sorry but I'm all out of lollipops so that will have to serve as your reward for being so brave."

"Yea Sarah," Chuck said as he struggled back into his previous sitting position and trying not to put any pressure on his now even more painful left side. "Speaking of kisses, I was kind of hoping that maybe we could talk about last…."

"Chuck! Hey, I almost forgot but I bought you a comic book that I want you to read. I think it's just hilarious and I want to share it with you. Maybe you could read this one particular part on page six before we discuss whatever it was that you were going to talk about." Sarah said with an extremely determined look on her face. "While you're reading it I'm going to step into your room and send Beckman my written account of last night's events."

Chuck just gave Sarah a questioning look and shrugged his shoulders. _At least she said that we could talk, that's a definite step in the right direction, _Chuck thought.

"_Archie"__? _Chuck thought_. Sarah reads Archie comics? I didn't know anyone actually bought those things. Wow, regardless of how much you think you know about a person they can always surprise you. Alright, let's see what's so funny about page six. _Chuck laid his head down on one of the couch pillows and brought the comic up to his face as he turned to page six. _Wait a second, page six is completely covered by a note written in Sarah's handwriting, what's going on here?_

_Chuck,_

_We have to be careful of what we say, the apartment is still bugged and I can't guarantee that Beckman won't get her hands on this footage. We also don't know yet how Casey will react. _

_Just remember that I meant every word of what I said last night. I don't want us to wait any longer; I want to be with you. I think I have a plan that will allow us to be together very soon… _

_Trust me. XOXOXOYours forever,_

_Sarah_

Chuck let out a loud snort and started laughing hysterically. He glanced over the back of the couch to see Sarah watching him apprehensively and awaiting a response.

"Wow Sarah, you're right, that Archie sure has done it again. It sounds like he's really falling head over heels in love with the girl this time. I think he'd do just about anything for her.

That was the response Sarah was looking for. She let out the breath she had unknowingly been holding in and beamed her most radiant smile at Chuck. "Yea Chuck, Archie is an amazing guy; I really do believe he would do anything for her. That's why he's my favorite comic book character. I mean, I think I might be falling in love with him too." She punctuated this last sentence with a wink.

All Chuck could do was sit there and smile, he had finally done it, **he** had finally gotten the girl. _Maybe this new intersect thing won't be so bad after all if it keeps Sarah around_.

Sarah walked over and bent down to retrieve the comic book from off of the coffee table.

"Will you please leave it?" Chuck asked while giving Sarah a puppy dog smile. "I'm not quite done with it; I would like to keep it a little longer if that's alright."

"Sure Chuck, you can have it." Sarah said as she handed the comic book back to Chuck and watched him roll it up and stuff it under his pillow with a satisfied expression on his face. Chuck then laid back down and closed his eyes with an enormous grin plastered onto his face.

"Well Chuck, I think you should lie down here on the couch and take a nap because you had a really long night and your body needs the rest. I've got some paperwork to do anyways. Casey and I have a briefing in a few hours with the General that I think you are going to want to attend. I'll wake you up 30 minutes before it begins because I think you, Casey and I have some important things to discuss." Sarah then reached under the end table, grabbed a blanket and tucked Chuck into the couch.

Chuck gave her one final smile and nodded his affirmative. He was going to do what he does best, lie there and trust Sarah to take care of him.

-----

Three hours later Chuck was woken up by gentle tapping against his shoulder. "Chuck, it's time to wake up, we've got our briefing with the General in 30 minutes."

"Wh… What, yea I'm awake, just give me a second. Wow Sarah, I don't know what you gave me earlier but it really knocked me out, how long have I been asleep."

"You've been out for over three hours and as for the deep sleep that's to be expected. Now you're not going to be 100% of course but you should already be feeling the effects of the CIA prescribed treatment. Now try and sit up and see how you feel."

Chuck very gingerly sat up and gently stretched out his legs. With a slight grimace he said, "Not bad, it still hurts but my legs aren't nearly as swollen and I can straighten them out all of the way now."

"That's excellent", Sarah said smiling, "Now try and stand up and walk around the room a little, lightly using the muscles will help the healing process. After you stretch a little we can head out, we're going for a little ride with Casey."

Chuck slowly stood up and began negotiating around the living room furniture. Starting out he moved more like an 85 year old woman but as the minutes passed he began to look more and more like himself.

"Alright Chuck, you did great but it's time to go, Casey is waiting for us."

**Casa Bartowski: Courtyard**

"Alright Miss Daisy, we're going to go for a little ride, hop in the back of the Vic." Casey said giving Chuck a tap on the shoulder and lightly shoving him towards the Crown Victoria parked against the curb.

Gritting his teeth Chuck said, "Wow Casey, thanks for the compassion, I'm still injured you know. You don't have to push me around like I'm some kind of pet"

"Bartowski, if you were my pet I would have had you put out of your misery a long time ago"

"Alright boys, can we go now?" Sarah said with an annoyed expression while trying not to laugh. "Come on Chuck, put your arm around my neck and I'll help you to the car."

"Thank you for caring Sarah." Chuck said while throwing Casey a dirty look over his shoulder. "At least someone around here treats me like a hero."

Casey just grunted in response and flicked the safety of the gun he kept in his jacket off and then back on.

**Crown Victoria: Backseat**

"Come on Casey, we've been driving around the same block for five minutes. Why are Sarah and I in the backseat of your Vic anyways?" Chuck asked while glancing between his two former handlers. "What are we supposed to be talking about?"

"Chuck, Casey just needed to make sure that we were not being followed and as for meeting in the back of his car, this is one of the only places we could think of that isn't covered in listening devices. We have some things to discuss with you before our briefing in fifteen minutes. Casey do you want to start explaining or should I?" Sarah said shooting a questioning look at the back of Casey's head in the front seat.

"This is your party Walker, your plan so you get to do all of the talking." Casey replied while glancing at her in the rear view mirror.

Sarah took a moment to collect her thoughts before looking up and into Chuck's eyes. "Chuck, Casey and I have already debriefed the General on yesterday's activities."

Chuck let out a big sigh at hearing those words. _Alright here it comes,_ he thought, _here comes the bunker. That's why they wanted me in the car, so it would be easier to restrain me._

Noticing Chuck's sigh Sarah decided to spit out the next couple of sentences before he began hyperventilating. "Chuck, we didn't tell the General that you re-uploaded the intersect. Other than your Father the only people who know that secret are currently in this car right now."

"What, you didn't tell her?! Does this mean that I will not be living ten stories underground within the next 48 hours?"

"That's right Chuck, we're not going to let them throw you in an underground bunker somewhere in Arizona. We're also not going to let them use you as a weapon, this new intersect is too powerful. Your Father and I talked last night and he doesn't even think you've scratched the surface of this new intersects potential. It seems that Beckman was trying to create a super spy and she wanted it to be Bryce."

Chuck's head drooped a little at the use of his former "Best Friend's" name. There was no coming back for Bryce this time. _I should have told him I forgave him for everything. He died not knowing how grateful I was to have known him._ Chuck shook his head and looked back up at Sarah.

"So Sarah, you're still protecting me? Chuck shot her a "Bartowski" grin. "Neither you nor Casey told her that I uploaded the new intersect? Where does that leave us?"

"Well, it took some convincing," Sarah said while tilting her head in Casey's direction, "but we got her to believe that after Bryce was KIA, you destroyed the intersect and then were assaulted by the rogue agents. We told her that Casey and I managed to save you before they killed you. That is the story that you have to stick to."

"So, nobody gets to find out that I was a hero yesterday?" Chuck looked up at Sarah and grinned sheepishly.

"Chuck is it not enough that I know?" Sarah asked while smiling at Chuck and squeezing his hand.

Chuck grinned even more brightly. "Okay Sarah, I get it. She can't know that I uploaded the intersect. But if that's the case than how are you both still here?"

"Well Chuck, this part you may or may not like. Orion and I were able to strike up a deal with Beckman and it looks like the four of us are going to become the new Intersect team."

"WHAT?! MY FATHER IS DOING WHAT?! Sarah, please tell me there is more to the plan!"

"Watch it Bartowski, if you soil yourself in my car I'm going to make you clean it up with your toothbrush!" Casey yelled from the front seat as he turned the rear view mirror so that he could watch Chuck more closely.

"Yes Chuck, we do have a plan. I informed Beckman that I was able to convince you to rejoin 'Team Intersect' as an analyst along with your Father. Together the four of us are going to setup a 'cover' software development company when in actuality you are supposed to be assisting Orion in developing Intersect version 2.1 as well as providing surveillance assistance when Casey and I are on missions. But really your Dad will just be stalling Beckman while he helps you with the new intersect and tries to figure out a way to remove it from your head… again." Sarah shot Chuck a menacing look as she said this.

Chuck looked as if he was about to burst with questions but Sarah held up her finger to indicate she wasn't quite finished.

"To sum it up Chuck your Father is going to pretend to be developing the new intersect so he can help you to remove the one currently stuck in your head." Sarah said as she poked Chuck between the eyes. "While he is doing that you are going to begin 'Phase 1' agent training to help you cope with your flashes as well as assist Casey and I in our missions to stop the 'Ring', understand?

Chuck looked a little apprehensive at hearing about the "Phase 1" training, whatever that is. "Yes, I think I understand. I just have one question though." Said Chuck.

"Well, we only have five minutes before we have to be inside Casey's apartment for this morning's briefing with the General, so make it quick." Sarah said grabbing Chuck's hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"Do I get to come up with the name of our new company?" Chuck asked looking hopeful.

"No!" Casey answered. "I refuse to work for 'Nerds R Us' or 'Tron Lovers", yelled Casey, "Now get out of my car and get inside."

Sarah just laughed and shook her head from side to side as she jumped out of the car and ran around to grab Chuck's door.

**Casa Casey: Living Room**

"Agents, you're late… Ah, I see Mr. Bartowski has decided to join us today as well." The General said as her image popped up on the 42 inch LCD monitor Casey had positioned in front of the only chair in his living room.

Chuck currently occupying the lazy boy recliner below the TV just nodded and said, "Hello General, did you miss me?"

"It's only been 24 hours Mr. Bartowski, cut the shenanigans so that we can get started! You are the topic of discussion today, so I believe you will want to pay attention."

Casey grunted cutting off Chuck's response, prompting everyone to look back up at the annoyed General.

"Now, I have reviewed your requests agents Walker and Casey and I believe that this team could be very valuable. I'm glad Mr. Bartowski has changed his mind concerning our offer to make him a mid-range analyst but keep in mind my agreement to keep this team together hinges solely on the progress made by Orion and his development of the next intersect. Now, I have just a few more conditions… "

------

**Two hours later**

"Now that everything has been covered Colonel Casey will oversee the move to the new 'Castle' facility downtown as soon as our team has finished with the renovations. Agent Walker will contact all of the necessary officials and fill out the documentation to establish your new 'cover' software development company. Chuck here will begin his 'Phase 1' training next Saturday assuming he has fully recovered from yesterday's incident and begin his work with Orion. Agents we will be facing threats here that we are unprepared for, this new rogue organization makes Fulcrum look like School yard bullies. Agent Casey I expect a full report on your team's progress in 48 hours, dismissed."

The screen went blank and Chuck slumped down in his chair, "Wow, that woman is long winded. Do you guys think she noticed me fall asleep halfway through?"

"Moron! Of course she noticed you fall asleep!" Casey yelled and smacked Chuck in the back of the head. "The neighbors heard you snoring!" Casey grunted one last time and sauntered off mumbling about more paperwork to fill out because of the "moron".

"Sarah, you're not made at me because I fell asleep are you? You know it wasn't my fault, whatever drug you pumped me full of is making me really drowsy."

"I know Chuck," Sarah said smiling and patting his shoulder, "you did let out a really loud snore though and I'm pretty sure you drooled on your shirt a little." Sarah said pointing down to Chuck's chest.

Chuck glanced down and then back up blushing. "Oh, yea, that… So what are we doing now?" Chuck said trying to change the subject.

"Well, now we just go back to your place, eat and get some rest. The more you sleep the more effective that medication will be. I will however have to wake you up every three hours and have you walk around and do some light stretching. We should be done with the hot/cold packs by tomorrow morning and in a couple days we should have you fully back on your feet."

"So Sarah, what about the other, you know?" Chuck whispered quietly as they made their way back into his apartment.

"Soon Chuck, we can go pick up some more comics tomorrow." Sarah said a little loudly while giving Chuck a meaningful look and wink.

_So, all I have to do is wait one more day and we can tell each other how we really feel_, Chuck thought. _I better get to bed then!_

**Casa Casey: Living Room**

The monitor in Casey's apartment lit up and interrupted Casey as he was pulling out his afternoon cigar and pouring himself a generous amount of Scotch.

"Colonel, I appreciate you coming clean to the situation this morning. I mean, you couldn't honestly have thought you could keep Chuck's upload a secret for long? My office was prompted of the upload as soon as Chuck placed his hand on the pad. All you did by confessing was save yourself and agent Walker from immediate imprisonment. In fact, I'm actually very pleased with this turn of events; I'm only disappointed that it took Agent Larkin dying to get Chuck to realize his calling. Only he can fully assimilate and process the intersect. He has the potential to become the greatest agent the world has ever known! His power is almost limitless and he will be the sole property of the U.S. Government! I want you to continue with yours and agent Walker's plan for the time being. Give Chuck his 'phase 1' training and more, it will only make him more valuable to me." General Beckman said with a malicious look in her eye.

"Also, allow Chuck and agent Walker to finally pursue this 'thing' they have been trying to keep at bay. It will only continue to serve our purpose when we finally pick Chuck up. We will convince him that Walker mislead him and traded his life for a promotion and better assignment. That betrayal might finally convince him to join our side and become the agent we all know he can be. Before that however I will send Agent Walker away on a brief 'training assignment' so that she is out of the way when we move in on him. Until then Colonel you must play along.

The screen went blank and Casey's glass dropped to the floor and shattered. When his head fell into his hands all he could think was, _oh no, what have I done?_

_SO, what did everyone think? I'm trying to throw a lot of twists and turns in there. Please tell me if something doesn't make sense so that I can go back and make corrections. Things typically get lost in translation between my head and the paper. Please read and review as usual and keep letting me know how to make things better! Thank you!_


	4. Love and Swedish made furniture?

_I'm sorry I've taken so long to publish this chapter. A very close family member of mine passed away very unexpectedly a couple of weeks ago and certain life matters take precedence over everything else. I am more than ready however to get back into a routine and start cranking out some chapters. I hope none of you have given up on me._

_Yet again, thank you all for leaving such kind reviews and taking time out of your busy schedule to read my story. I am trying very hard to write something that will be entertaining and attention grabbing, but I do want to apologize for all of the bumps along the way. There are so many extremely talented writers that take the time to put out amazing Chuck AU and I just want you all to know that you cast very large shadows. ___

_Thanks again for reading and sticking with me, please keep the suggestions and reviews rolling!_

_Does anyone know who really owns Chuck? I wish it was me._

**Chuck version 2**

**Chapter 4**

**Chuck Vs. Love and Swedish made furniture?**

**Casa Bartowski: Chuck's bedroom**

"Walker Secure."

"Casey Secure."

"Walker, how's the kid?" Casey said with a little chuckle as he reviewed that nights footage.

"He's fine, he's sleeping as I'm sure you can see right now. What is it Casey? Its 5:30am, I'm tired, and there is no reason for you to be waking me this early!" Sarah tersely whispered while lying next to a sleeping and slightly drooling Chuck.

"Walker, I'm sure you are tired. I saw you on the video feed last night watching over him as he slept. What was it? Were you afraid that if you closed your eyes he would magically disappear? Is this all going to be too much for you to handle?" Casey said with a smile, he loved aggravating his female partner, even more so when the sun hasn't even risen yet.

"No Casey, I'm fine, and we're not discussing that any further. Chuck is still in a lot of pain, I had to give him another sleeping pill last night. I don't know how but he still managed to toss and turn all night with nightmares, it took everything I had not to try and wake him. Thankfully I gave him a strong dose so he should be out for quite a while."

"Sarah, I don't doubt that the kid is going to start having a few nightmares, he completely annihilated a group of Rogue operatives with his bare hands and then severely wounded several more with precise gunfire not 48 hours ago. He may not have killed anyone but that's a lot of violence for a rookie to inflict."

Sarah, immediately noticing Casey's use of her first name softened a little as she asked the next question. "Who's the one going soft now Casey? If I didn't know better I'd say I may not be the only one developing feelings for Chuck." Sarah said with a muffled laugh, trying not to disturb Chuck any further. "Now answer my question, why did you call?"

"I just wanted you to know that I spoke with the General after you and the pipsqueak left last night. Everything is going according to plan." Casey said solemnly before adding. "In fact I've got a little additional news that might make you happy and get a little 'rise' out of Chuck." Casey said while laughing at the innuendo.

Sarah knowingly nodded her head into the phone at the former and purposely ignored Casey's latter comment. "Good, we'll meet at the usual spot in 15 minutes and I want you to tell me everything."

**_____**

Sarah in only ten minutes of dress and grooming could accomplish what took most other women at least an hour. She looked stunning as she put on her tan suede jacket and applied the finishing touches to her simple but elegant ponytail. With only five minutes until her meeting with Casey she jogged back into Chuck's room to leave him a note informing him of where she was going and when she would return just in case he woke up before she completed her errands. After jotting down the quick note and making sure Chuck's IPhone was within reach on his nightstand she bent over him, brushed an errant curl out of his face, giggled slightly at the small puddle of drool forming under his cheek and gave him a swift kiss on the forehead before rushing out the door.

Four and a half minutes later Sarah pulled alongside Casey's Vic behind the Burbank shopping center they had predetermined.

Sarah, while taking note of Casey's disheveled appearance and bathrobe as she got out of her car she shot him a questioning look.

"Are you seriously smoking a cigar for breakfast, its only 5:45!" Sarah said while trying not to laugh. "And you're not wearing any pants!" Sarah shuddered while taking note of Casey's black dress socks, overly hairy legs and American Flag designed boxers, before Casey could fully close the bottom of his robe.

"Well yea, 5:45 might be a little early for cigars but I'm celebrating a small victory, I've never purposely deceived a commanding officer before and it felt kind of good. As for the 'no pants' thing, I have a meeting with Beckman at 0630 to go over the details of the new Castle project and I didn't think I would have time to change again when I got home. I don't want her to think I've been out and about this morning, not after the conversation we had last night." Casey said.

Sarah just shook her head and laughed at her partner. "So, you think she bought everything then?"

"Yes" Casey responded. "We were right to think that she would know when the Intersect had been uploaded. I filled her in on just enough of our plan for her to think that I am still with her 100%. Just remember Walker I am only doing this because I also believe the new intersect is too powerful and I don't like the way Beckman talks about Bartowski. I don't know anymore how far she will go for the greater good. As soon as Orion is able we need to pull that information out of the kid's head." Casey emphasized this last point by pulling on his own hair.

Sarah let out a little sigh of relief and smiled, Casey still appeared to be on their side and step one of her plan was complete, she wasn't taking any chances though. The only person she fully trusts not to let her down is Chuck. For now though everything was going according to plan, her next concerns were getting the ball rolling on Chuck's new business and finding them a new place to live. With Ellie and Awesome married and Chuck going through training they'll need their own place.

"We've got some more things to discuss before you run back to your nerd in shining armor though and one of them you might like." Casey said with a sly grin on his face. "Since Chuck is no longer an Agent, Beckman has finally given her blessing………..

_____

Chuck started to stir around 11:30am and the first thing his senses picked up was the scent of vanilla and wild flowers. Last night's events flooded back into Chuck's mind and he remembered how Sarah had stayed and taken care of him. Chuck opened his eyes expecting to find her sleeping form lying next to him but instead found her side of the bed empty. Frowning he yelled, "Sarah, are you here?" After waiting a few moments and not receiving a response he reached over to the night stand to grab his phone and that's where he found the note.

_Chuck,_

_I left early this morning so that I could take care of some of our necessary errands. I should be back around noon. _

_Love,_

Sarah

After glancing over at the clock and noticing it was only 11:32 he decided to just lie there and wait for her. _Well I'll lie here and wait after I take care of some business first,_ he decided. Slowly easing himself out of bed he stumbled and half crawled into the bathroom to brush his teeth and answer the call of nature.

Crawling back into bed he plugged his earbuds into his IPhone and brought up his favorite "Sarah" mix and closed his eyes.

_____

Sarah checked the time on her phone as she walked back through the door of Casa Bartowski. _12:20, I'm running a little late, maybe Chuck isn't up yet and I can still surprise him, _she thought.

After stopping by the fridge to grab another one of Chuck's injections and walking into his room she notices that Chuck has switched positions and is now listening to some MP3s on his IPhone. Walking around to his side of the bed she picks up the phone and reads what song is playing. _Hhhmm, it's his "My Sarah" playlist and he's listening to….Death Cab for Cutie's- "Soul meets body."_

Bending down she slowly pulls the earbuds from his ears and she places them in her own.

_And I do believe it's true  
That there are roads left in both of our shoes  
But if the silence takes you  
Then I hope it takes me too  
So blue eyes I hold you near  
Cause you're the only song I want to hear  
A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere_

Sarah blinks away a solitary tear from her eye and smiles at the man lying before her. _How can he love me so completely without even truly knowing me? I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did without giving into him. Well no more, Beckman is finally looking the other way, _Sarah thought with a smile.

Sarah bent back down and running her hand through Chuck's hair she gently kissed his lips. "Chuck, it's time to wake up Chuck."

"Wh-What? Sarah? Hey, you're back! Did you have fun running errands?" Chuck asked in between yawns.

"Yea sleepyhead, I'm back. Yes, my morning was very productive. We can talk about that later though, for now I want to know what this is." Sarah said while holding up Chuck's IPhone that was still playing his "My Sarah" mix.

"Oh, well, um, you see….. I was just listening to some music." Chuck spluttered while wildly diving forward for his phone but moving too slowly for a fully trained CIA agent.

"OUCH, oh my back is still sore. Can I please have the phone back now?"

"Nope, not until you answer my question." Sarah said with a broad smile while winking at him suggestively. "What is your 'My Sarah' mix?"

"Okay, I give." Chuck said while his face turned a color red that vaguely resembled the color of a Heinz ketchup bottle. "I put together a couple playlists of songs that I like to listen to when I'm thinking about you. Alright, are you happy now?" Chuck said snatching the phone back and sticking his tongue out at Sarah.

"Yes, actually I'm extremely happy now and I'll be even happier once you load those songs onto my IPod." She bends down to whisper more seductively into his ear. "So that I can listen to them at night when I'm thinking about you…"

All Chuck could do at that point was blush and gulp loudly.

"Alright Chuck, roll over. You said that your back still hurt and I need to check and see if the swelling in your legs has gone down anymore over night."

"Wait why do I have to roll over so that you can check my legs?" Chuck asked

"Well, that's because I'm also going to give you a massage." Sarah said with a smile and an even more suggestive wink.

"Wait, what? You're going to give me a massage; you don't have to do that, do you?" Chuck started to ramble nervously but Sarah just placed a finger over his mouth and said "flip."

After a brief examination Sarah pulled the covers back over his legs to just below his butt, she then climbed onto the bed and straddled him. Reaching down beside the bed she grabbed a bottle of massage oil and the injection mechanism already prepped and full of the CIA prescribed drug. "Chuck this might sting a little." She said and then quickly pulled down his boxers and exposing his left cheek she swiftly punctured him and injected the medicine before he even had a chance to respond.

"OOUUCCHH, I thought you said I was going to get a massage! That was just cruel and unusual. You know that needles are not allowed in my room! This is my safe place." Chuck said while whimpering and trying to reach behind him to massage the sore spot on his left cheek.

"I'm sorry, but I had to do it like that, and it was for your own good. Now the good part can begin, so just relax. I won't hurt you, I promise." After warming the massage oil with her hands she began to massage his back.

After a couple of minutes of this treatment Chuck exhaled and visibly relaxed. "So, what kind of errands did you run this morning, did you by chance stop by any comic book stores?" Chuck asked remembering the promise she had made him yesterday, he felt like he had been patient enough.

Sarah noticing Chuck holding his breath while waiting for her response answered quickly. "I didn't go by the comic book store this morning; I actually went to the Courthouse and made a few Phone Calls to get the ball rolling on your new Software Development Company. Working for the CIA will allow us to skip a lot of red tape." Sarah feeling Chuck exhale decided to add. "I didn't need to stop by the comic book store, I've thought of other ways to let you know how I feel."

"Wait, but what do you mean?" Chuck asked while trying to turn enough so that he could see Sarah's face. "What do you mean you 'didn't need to stop by the comic book store'? I thought…."

And for the second time that morning Sarah placed her finger over Chuck's mouth and said, "trust me." Smiling she added, "Chuck, Beckman has decided that you are no longer an asset but an 'agent in training'. You know what that means don't you?"

Chuck covered in massage oil by this point was able to quickly and with little resistance flip over on his back and grab Sarah by the shoulders. Looking into her ocean blue eyes he asked, "are you serious?"

Sarah while smiling just gently nodded her head in affirmative.

They looked at each other for another couple of seconds, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Chuck, being the less patient of the two broke first and crashed into Sarah, both of them rolling into the middle of the bed. His mouth finding her first he kissed her deeply and passionately, conveying every sentiment of love he could think of into his kiss. She immediately responded and brought both of her hands up grabbing two fists full of curly brown hair as she pulled him closer to her. They stayed in this position for as long as they could before breaking apart for more air.

Laughing and grinning Chuck pulled away and looked down upon Sarah and took in the glorious sight that lay before him. Sarah's hair fanned out around her head giving the illusion that she was lying upon a golden blanket. She was grinning from ear to ear and breathing heavily.

"What's so funny? She asked.

"I think this may just be the greatest day of my life." Chuck said.

Stunned by Chucks admission Sarah just smiled. _Could being with me really mean that much to him?_ She thought. _Sure, I've had a few boyfriends but none of them have ever looked at me like Chuck does. None of them have ever made me feel this way._

Sarah's thoughts were interrupted by Chuck closing in on her again, taking her face into his hands he began to kiss her again but more slowly this time. Gently he pressed himself against her and slowly began to subtly explore her mouth with his tongue, savoring every moment.

Chuck held Sarah close and tenderly kissed her, again he tried to put as much passion as he could into that one simple act… and it worked, Sarah melted into his hands. Chuck began to gently run his fingertips over her face and then down her neck all the way to her shoulders and arms. He repeated this process several more times, all the while never breaking the contact between their lips. In that moment she would have done anything for him… but then it ended. Chuck pulled away and began to gingerly sit up.

Sarah was bursting on the inside; her heart was beating faster than it had ever beaten before and she was flooded with warmth that can only be described as pure sunshine. She never wanted this feeling to end; no one had ever been so gentle and giving with her. In just his kiss she experienced more passion than she had in any other act, with any other lover. "What are you doing?" She whispered while looking imploringly up at him.

"Not yet Sarah, I care for you so much that we can't do that yet. It has to be perfect, our first time has to be… worthy of you." Chuck smiled, looking down upon her it seemed as if she was glowing. It seemed as if he really did make her happy. He bent down again and grazed his lips against hers. "I care for you too much, you deserve romance, and I want to take your breath away. Besides, my back is killing me!" Chuck said half groaning and half laughing. _Sarah deserves all of the romance I can give her; I want our first time to be the best she's ever had. _Chuck thought with a sly grin.

_Wow, who would have thought Chuck could be so romantic, sappy and cavalier… Wow, who would have thought that I would eat it up so much either? Charles Irving Bartowski never ceases to amaze. _"Are you sure? I… would… make it worth your while," Sarah purred underneath him.

Again, for the second time that morning all Chuck could do was blush and gulp loudly.

"Do you know where else I went when I was out this morning?" Sarah asked. "I went and looked at a few of the houses Beckman sent me to consider, and well I was kind of hoping th…"

"Yes!" Chuck said cutting Sarah off mid-sentence. "I think we should move in together."

Sarah just beamed up at him, "good answer! The General wants us to move in together now that your sister and Devon are married and you're entering the training program. But before you get that sad look on your face I want you to know that I was already going to ask you to move in with me even before Beckman suggested it, I'm ready for this Chuck."

Then Sarah catching Chuck off guard wrapped her legs around his waist and used her body weight to flip Chuck over on his back. "You're very sweet and I do appreciate what you said earlier about wanting our first time to be more romantic, but that doesn't mean we can't still have a little fun does it?"

Chuck didn't even get the chance to respond before all 120 lbs of Sarah Walker pressed firmly against him. _Okay_, he thought, _I guess we can still have a little fun…._

_______

**Casa Bartowski: Chuck's bedroom**

**1 hour later.**

"Wow, Sarah that was a lot of fun…" Chuck said while collapsing back against the bed and gasping for air. His lips were numb and his body was practically covered from head to toe in massage oil. Chuck had kept his word though and refused to let them take it too far. In the back of his mind though he was already planning that perfect evening he was going to give to Sarah.

Looking down at the prone form of the blonde angel sprawled across him Chuck said, "Um Sarah, can you get off of me? I think I need to go take a shower… _a very very cold one_", Chuck said mumbling the last part under his breath.

All Sarah could do was nod her head slightly as she buried her face further into Chuck's shoulder. Trying to shake the ear to ear grin she thought: _Wow, that was amazing and we didn't really even do anything!_ _I need to get away from him for a little while and collect myself. I hope he's already planning that romantic evening in his head because a girl has needs and I don't think I can last another 48hours, especially with the way he kisses._

_______

**Casa Bartowski: Living Room**

**Multiple cold showers later.**

Chuck stiffly walked out of the bathroom while towel drying his hair. He was amazed at how quickly he was recovering from his incident in the Intersect Room. He assumed he'd be on his back for at least a couple of weeks, not a couple of days. _Thank goodness for little miracles, _he thought. _Maybe I can convince Sarah to not to tell Beckman how quickly I'm recovering and she and I can get a couple days of R&R before I begin training… "Training," I still don't like the sounds of that. But hey, if it involves Sarah walking around in tight workout pants and teaching me wrestling moves than it may not be all bad. I can make it through anything if she's by my side, it doesn't matter what it is._

Sarah, finally looking up from her IKEA magazine and her position on the couch noticed Chuck just standing in the hallway apparently lost in thought while drying his hair. Taking in Chuck's shirtless form she was again reminded of how deceptively strong and firm he was. His nerdy exterior deceived most people and she was confident in thinking that she was one of very few people who knew Chuck had gotten more lean and now had visible six pack abs. _Wow, late night missions and Chuck's kid like metabolism has served him well, _she thought. Sarah also knew that Chuck liked to do some crunches and a few pushups before taking his nightly shower but it wasn't very often that she got to admire the results of his efforts up close.

With a wolf whistle Sarah managed to snap Chuck out of his stupor, "hey, while you were taking your 45 minute cold shower I made a few phone calls and well, I secured us a house! I've already contacted Beckman and she has scheduled an NSA cleaner team to do a sweep of the location, background checks on the neighbors as well as installing a few extra amenities for us. What do you think? Would you be interested in going to look at it so you can give me your approval?" Sarah said sitting up with excitement.

Chuck just stood there with a towel in his hand and just stared at the woman sitting in his living room. _Wow, who is this woman and what has she done with Sarah Walker? The Sarah Walker I know doesn't show this kind of excitement except for when she's capturing one of the "FBI's most wanted," and wait a second… is she reading an IKEA magazine?! _"Sure," Chuck replied, "I would love to check out _our_ new place. Let me go change."

_____

**Sarah's Porsche: IKEA parking lot**

**8:30pm**

"Sarah please take me home, I'm beat and my entire body hurts." Chuck says while throwing himself into the passenger seat of Sarah's Porsche after an afternoon of picking out everything from paint and curtains to dining room tables and floor coverings.

"I'm sorry Chuck, but the sooner we get our requests put into the NSA team doing the remodeling the faster we can get moved in… and you want to get moved in and take advantage of a bedroom with no cameras don't you?" Sarah asked in her most seductive voice and then added "don't worry; I'll take you home now."

For the third time that day all Chuck could do was blush and gulp loudly.

_____

**Location Unknown**

**Time Unknown**

"Walker Secure."

"Casey Secure."

"Alright Walker, Beckman has made contact with Orion and I've spoken with the Agent in charge of setting up your new love nest as well as Bartowski's new office/ Castle 2. I just have one last thing to ask though, aren't you going to miss the yogurt?"

"Haha Casey, you're hilarious. Just make sure Orion keeps Beckman happy and distracted. But also make sure he's focused, we need to get this thing out of Chuck's head as soon as possible. Did you know Chuck has been flashing in his sleep? Why do you think I've been watching him so closely at night? I'm afraid he's going to hurt himself. I think he's beginning to have nightmares of the other night and his body is responding by triggering defensive flashes. Not an hour ago he grabbed a throwing knife from underneath my pillow, sat up, and in the pitch black darkness took out the photo frame of us that was sitting on his computer desk and then collapsed back onto his pillow and started lightly snoring. I've got to try and keep him as happy as possible until we figure this all out. I'm not going to let this ruin him. You and I know better than anyone that he's better than all of this."

"Sarah, are you doing this for you or for him? Are you doing this for his well being or the life that you hope to eventually have together? Because Sarah, if you choose to stay with him you know it will only get harder, they don't let people like us just walk away to start a family and have that white picket fence and those 2.5 kids."

Sighing and gripping the phone more tightly in her hand Sarah said: "Both Casey; and I know. I won't let them beat us."

_So, what did everyone think?! This chapter was a little more difficult to write, especially after my two week hiatus. Don't give up on me people, I know all I seem to write is non-stop chatter but don't worry the __crime fighting action and heart pounding love__ is soon to come. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! Taking 60 additional seconds to review what took me several hours to write and rewrite makes it all worthwhile. Thanks and goodnight!_


End file.
